


Just Dial

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, IM REAL BAD AT TAGGING STUFF, hehehehe, im also like. Frantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Just dial the number. Just dial the number and say something. Its been seven years. Just say something.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just Dial

Stan stood in front of the pay phone.

Just call him. Just fucking call him. Stan had the number and all he had to do was _fucking dial it._

It'd be fine.

What was the worst Stanford could do?? Yell at him?? After everything was being yelled at really what scared Stan so much? After however many times he's really almost died going out thrill seeking was he really so scared to face being yelled at?

What a goddamn wimp. Even after everything he was still just some fucking coward.

He picked up the phone and his hands started shaking so much that he didn't trust he could dial the number right. Though the second he picked up the phone the number wiped itself from his brain anyway.

There was _nothing_ Stanford could do him and he hadn't been in his life for, what was it, seven years? But he was still so _nervous_ and valued his opinion _so much_ even though he already knew Stanford's opinion of him was that he was a _selfish good for nothing brainless motherfucker_ that he couldn't just _dial a fucking number and say something._

He put the phone down and leaned on the payphone.

He just had to breathe and choke down the feeling and he'd be fine. He wasn't scared of his brother. He was fine.

He stood there and clenched his teeth for god knows how long and realized how late it was. Was that enough of an excuse to chicken out completely?

He knew it wasn't before he even considered it fully.

Stanford had never slept at reasonable times anyway and as far as he even knew it was the middle of the day wherever he was so he really had no excuse not to call.

Except for maybe the fact he was a _fucking coward_ but he refused to be a _fucking coward_ so he picked up the phone again and actually dialed this time no matter how hard he shook.

It was quiet and quiet and quiet and at first that made his nerves worse until the ringing on the other end turned into a comfort.

Maybe he just wouldn't pick up.

"This is Stanford Pines."

The sound was like a punch to the gut and a kick to the throat at the same time.

All the feelings he had to crush to get this far all rose up into his throat and choked out _whatever_ he was going to say, not that he had anything planned out in the first place.

He tuned out whatever it was Stanford was saying next, struggling to breathe past his closed throat with almost no luck.

He slammed the phone down with so much more force than he intended, leaning all his weight on the payphone and just trying to get air into his lungs and oxygen up to his brain.

He'd gotten about as far as he'd ever gotten. Dialed the number and didn't say anything.

Fucking coward.

**Author's Note:**

> asked [DarylStorey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylStorey/pseuds/DarylStorey) for an idea and they said "Stan in the trunk" and somehow the set up, Stan standing at a payphone, became The Whole Thing


End file.
